The time the Kenshingumi watched a scary Movie
by asymptotes
Summary: What happens when the Kenshin-gumi watches a scary movie? What will Sano do? This is a ONE SHOT FIC! Enjoy (if you read it)


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.....nope.....not yet......  
  
~The time the Kenshin-gumi watched a scary movie~  
  
-------------------- --------------------   
  
  
  
The Kenshin-gumi all peacefully sat around the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo until.....  
  
"Hey everybody! Look what I got today!!!" Kaoru came prancing on to the porch holding a rectangular object.  
  
"What is it Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked looking at the.... 'object' Kaoru had.  
  
"It's a movie...thing...." She turned it around and looked at it. "I think it's supposed to be scary or something."  
  
"Ummmm....Kaoru-dono....what's a movie?" Kenshin asked.  
  
".......Ummm...good question...Oh well! let's watch it!" she happily answered  
  
"How are we supposed to 'watch' it if it's inside that thing?" Sano asked...gnawing away on his fishbone.  
  
Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and went inside....and everybody else followed. Upon walking inside, there sat a tv....right in the middle of the room.   
  
"Oro *@_@* ?? What is that??" Kenshin yelped.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!! IT'LL SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL!!!!" Sanosuke yelled, hiding behind Kenshin.  
  
"Wow....its kinda....big....well....maybe this thing goes in there." Kaoru said, popping the video into the VCR on the tv.  
  
Up popped a picture on the screen.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Sano screamed, then tried to run....but Kaoru held him back.  
  
"Cool!" Yahiko yelled (A/N: Where has he been? I don't know.....he can just...be there.....yeah....ONTO THE FIC!)  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked on in amazement. Just then Megumi walked through the door.   
  
"What are you all doin-" she too now stared at the 'magical picture box' "What in the world is that??"  
  
"We don't know. Sit down and watch it." Yahiko told her.   
  
_____________  
  
Everybody was now, somehow comfortably, seated on the floor watching the movie.  
  
TV SCREEN: a woman and a man walked through a graveyard clutching one another's arms. Just as the two of them were about to take another step forward-- A zombie popped out of the ground!! The woman let out an ear peircing scream.....  
  
And so did Sano.  
  
The sky was dark now and the room glowed from the light of the TV. Kenshin didn't seem to be at all flustered by the moving pictures infront of him. Kaoru held onto the sleeve of his gi for dear life.  
  
"Kenshin I'm scared." she whispered to him.  
  
Kenshin turned his head and looked at her. "It's not real Miss Kaoru." he assured her. Kaoru relaxed a little and began to watch the movie again.  
  
.....Then there was Sano and Megumi.....the two of them sat next to one another.....Sano holding onto Megumi's sleeve for dear life. "DON'T LET IT GET ME!!!!!" he pleaded.   
  
"You idiot! It's not real!" Megumi yelled at him, wacking him over the head.   
  
Yahiko.....Yahiko was sprawled out on the floor........asleep.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: hehehehehe...just kidding....here's the rest:  
  
_____________  
  
TV SCREEN: The movie was coming to an end. The brave man heroically saved the woman from an army of evil zombies and were now heading for home...wherever that was.....in any case...THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!! THE END  
  
"Well, that was interesting, that it was." Kenshin said as the credits came up on the illuminated screen. "Don't you think so Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Uh huh....where did Yahiko go?" Kaoru agreed, looking around the room.  
  
There were a few creaks on the floor. "BOO!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kaoru shrieked, jumping into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"THE DOJO IS CURSED!!!!!!" Sano yelled, flying out the door.   
  
"Idiot." Megumi muttered.   
  
And behind them all was Yahiko....rolling on the floor laughing. "Oooh! The scary ghosts and zombies are going to get busu!!!!! Run Kaoru run!!!!! Let Kenshin save you!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!" Yahiko was apparently proud of his little prank.  
  
This, of course, enraged Kaoru. "YAHIKO-CHAN!!!!!!" she yelled, getting up out of Kenshin's (who was now quite red) arms and chasing after Yahiko.   
  
"Ororoooo" Kenshin sighed as the two of them ran around the dojo.  
  
@_@x THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehe, I had fun writing this one, even though I'm not really into any sci-fi...stuff....anywayz......Let me just remind you all that this was a ONE SHOT fic and I will not add anything to it. Hope you all liked that...plz review! thnx ^_^. 


End file.
